This invention relates to carrying caddies and more particularly to a nestable bucket and carrier having particular advantages for storing cleaning supplies for washing and waxing motor vehicles and other objects.
Applicants have been aware of certain specialized caddy designs, none of which are particularly adapted as an aid in washing and waxing motor vehicles and for storing the supplies used for this purpose.
A nestable container including a canister-type vacuum cleaner is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,579. A particular advantage claimed for this invention is that the cleaning supplies are so contained as to prevent access thereto by small children. The strecture would apparently be expensive to produce.
Another cleaning supplies caddy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,321 in which cleaning supplies are carried in a covered container and which includes means for dispensing paper towels.
The carrier shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,356 is particularly adapted for dealing with the requirements of infants and includes compartments for clean diapers and food and a separate compartment with a pail for soiled diapers.
It appeared to applicants that there is a need for a caddy which is particularly useful for individuals who prefer to wash and wax their vehicles at home. Almost anyone having a car and a desire to clean and/or wax it finds that the cleaning supplies tend to become scattered in various locations in the garage, kitchen or the laundry. Another aspect of cleaning and waxing automobiles or trucks is that many of the surfaces which require attention are located either too high to reach comfortably such as the tops of vans or pick-ups or at a low elevation requiring that one stoop or squat in rather uncomfortable positions to reach wheels, bumpers and various underbody parts. None of the caddies of which applicants are aware incorporate a stool or a seat for providing convenient access to such body parts.